The invention relates to a self-monitoring method for a microscope system.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a microscope system and software for a self-monitoring microscope system. Such microscope system comprises a scanning microscope that defines an illumination- and detection beam path; several means are envisaged for establishing an optical configuration, and the scanning microscope is connected to a controlling computer with a display.
Among many other papers, “Blind image deconvolution: An algorithmic approach to practical image restoration” (IEEE Signal Processing Magazine, May 1996) by Kundur and Hatzinakos described the underlying state of the art for analyzing and improving optical band-limiting systems without prior art. In publications such as Bovik's Handbook of Image and Video Processing (Academic Press, 2000), the state of the art for improving the image data of optical band-limiting systems using prior art is described extensively. Using such classes of algorithmic components—extensively described and discussed there—which are advantageously reduced to practice as software, it becomes possible to improve the image data delivered by a microscope system, and to monitor the operation of the microscope system itself.